Be mine alone
by Unknown289
Summary: In short, Sasuke is jealous.


**Another SasuNaru story since that last one "the gift". This one has been with me since last year; I just never have the courage to post it. Hopefully you'll like it.**

"Dobe, come here!" Sasuke pulled Naruto by the hand and away from their group of friends. Sasuke walked aimlessly and decided the playground at the end of the school courtyard is far enough from everyone. Naruto just let Sasuke pulled him, and was really confused of Sasuke's angriness. What have he done this time, he thought. Surely not because he forgot to give his shirt back, how long has it been? He wondered. Quietly, he let Sasuke dragged him.

Naruto tried to catch up with Sasuke's quick pace. What the hell is wrong with Sasuke today? Feeling the gripped tighten on his hand that is still in Sasuke's grip. He wondered whether Sasuke realize he is still holding onto his hand or not. But the feeling of his hand and how it fitted perfectly with Sasuke's hand gave him a warm feeling in his chest. He felt some sort of strange protective feeling, like those of Iruka sensei or the hokage. But with Sasuke, he felt that he would really like it if it was only for him for as long as he lives.

Sasuke stopped in front of the swing, scowling. He is really not in the mood right now. His gripped tighten without realizing that he is still holding onto Naruto's hand.

"Sa-suke? Can you loosen your grip?" Naruto whimpered, as his hand is being crushed. Bone cracking sound can be heard. Hearing Naruto's whimper, Sasuke turned to look at him, and down to his hand. Quickly, he loosens the grip and feeling he is the cause of the pain, he gave Naruto's hand a gentle rub.

"Sorry," he whispered. Naruto shook his head, and gave a small smile. After a few minutes of rubbing on Naruto's hand, silence surrounded them. Sasuke let got of the hand and sat on the swing, eyes focus on the dirt on the ground.

"I don't like it-" Sasuke whispered, more to himself. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, moving closer to him as he tries to hear what Sasuke is saying.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like it when you're with them," Sasuke forced himself to say out what he has been feeling. Naruto is wondering whether Sasuke is doing well or not. What is he saying? Not liking him hanging out with the others? But he always hangs out with them, and Sasuke never opposed to it. What the hell? He'll do whatever he wants to do.

"What? Why?" Naruto raised a brow.

"I just don't like it," Sasuke said out with gritted teeth, hands clenching tightly.

"Sasuke, are you sick?" Naruto asked, thinking Sasuke must be sick. Well, most people wanted attention when they're sick right? With that thought, he put his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"No, I'm not," Sasuke sighed softly. The feeling of Naruto's soft touch on his forehead has lifted some of his uneasiness.

"So, what is wrong with you?" Naruto asked and squat down and looked up to face Sasuke.

"I just don't like it, okay," he replied, eyes trying to gaze away from Naruto's piecing blue orb.

"Sa-suke, tell me please," Naruto said and gave a small pout. He is tired of Sasuke's little drama. He stood up when Sasuke didn't say anything. He was ready to turned and walked away. But before he get a chance to, Sasuke has wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Don't go," Sasuke said. Naruto sighed. What is the matter with Sasuke? He's never; ever done this kind of thing before. Well, maybe he have but as much as Naruto himself knows, he never seen this side of Sasuke in his life. And having the privilege now somehow makes him feel he's important.

Naruto gave a soft stroke on Sasuke's hair and got back down to his previous position.

"What's wrong Sasuke, I won't know until you tell me," he asked softly. By now Sasuke has put his arms around Naruto's shoulder in a hug.

Taking a breath he said "I just feel so defeated when you're hanging out with them,"

"Why? Why today? I mean I've always hang out with them," Naruto's getting more and more confused.

"I can't explain it," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I won't get it if you don't point it out to me. I'm a dobe remember?"

"You're not," Sasuke said softly.

"What? I'm not? And who's the one who's been calling me that?"

"- that's 'cause you're too cute," Naruto cough after hearing that and light pink tinge tinted on his feature when Sasuke call him that.

"You're being weird Sasuke,"

"You're special, you're my dobe, do you get it?" Sasuke whispered into his ear. Sasuke moved to face Naruto, inches away from the other. Naruto can feel Sasuke's hot breath and as much as he tried to get away, he was waiting. What was he expecting? He thought, and a soft pressure was on top of his lips. He couldn't believe what was happening; he froze as he tried to get his head together. Sasuke pulls away and rest his forehead against Naruto's, eyes closing.

"Sa-su-ke?" Naruto could hear his voice cracking, but he isn't worried about that at the moment. Is this what he thinks it is? That maybe Sasuke like him as more than a friend kind of like? And that he felt defeated because he was jealous? That couldn't be right, Naruto thought. Sasuke must be sick or something.

"Just be mine alone," Sasuke whispered, eyes still closed. Naruto sighed, no doubt, this either means he had gone mental or that his arguments is right. What if Sasuke likes him, and wanted him for himself? That thought made him blush. But with Sasuke he felt he is needed, and like the time Sasuke hold his hand felt so right that it feels too important to let go of the hand or Sasuke.

"For how long? Today? Tomorrow? Forever?" Naruto asked. He wanted to ask him about what has been running in his mind, but that would have ruined the moment. Sasuke would get angry again, he wouldn't like that.

"Forever, eternity," Sasuke whispered. Naruto did not know what had gotten into him, maybe it was just the heat of the moment, but he leaned down and kisses Sasuke. Sasuke gasped at the sudden pressure and with that Naruto deepen the kiss. He wasn't sure what he was doing. But his bold movement must have meant that he wanted it, and has been longing for it. He wasn't sure, but it felt right. Naruto pulled away a few moments later.

"You felt defeated was because you're jealous right?" Naruto whispered and gazed into Sasuke's eyes. He wouldn't have it anymore, even if it means ruining the moment.

"I just don't like it," Sasuke said and frowned.

"Oh, just course you don't like it huh?" Naruto broke away the eye contact and stood up. He just doesn't want to embarrass himself. What if Sasuke was only caught in the heat of the moment? That would make him look stupid.

"Naruto, don't go," Sasuke pulled on his shirt.

"Sasuke, you're acting strange today and I'm not sure what all this means since I'm not good at all of this," feeling frustrated at Sasuke weird attitude, he just turned and walk away. Sasuke got up and try to catch up with him.

"Naruto, just be mine alone for eternity, I want you, I need you, I love you," Sasuke said softly, as he caught Naruto and wrapped his arms around him refraining him from walking away. Naruto stared at the ground, so Sasuke's serious and his mind wasn't playing some sick joke on him.

"Sasuke, admit it, you just don't like sharing since you're the jealousy type," Naruto said, he needed to hear this, he's not sure why, maybe it was because it made him feel superior.

Sasuke groans out, "If you really wanted to know, then fine, I'm jealous alright. I'm jealous when if it's not me who is touching you or close to you or near you. You're special; you're full of love that I feel like I'm not as strong enough to make you stay with me for a life time or even after. I just want you to only look at me," Sasuke said with his eyes closing and head buried in Naruto's golden locks.

"You selfish insecure bastard," Naruto said under his breath.

"I know," Sasuke reply in a low voice.

"Stupid, I'm not all good with all this and I'm not sure all of this will work out, but I'm sure I love you and your over protective and possessiveness. I wouldn't mind living my whole life with a bastard like you," said Naruto, turning to face him. Sasuke smile gently as he heard what Naruto have said, and with that Naruto gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, eyes piercing into Naruto and with that he captured Naruto into a passionate kiss.

"Be mine alone for eternity," he said when they broke off the kiss. Sasuke take a good hold of his hand and walked away hand in hand together back to where they came from.

Naruto gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and said "yeah, yeah, like I said I'm not sure if it'll work out but I'll be there for you." Looking down on their perfectly fitted entwined hand, a content smile graced upon his feature, and he thought, this is perfect.

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
